GloriousAbsolutist
} |name = Annika Sentir |symbol = |symbol2 = |complex = Normal= |-|Dream= |-|GodTier= |-|Dead= |caption = ”You Know What? 4get A77 Of The Things I’ve Ever Said To You. Wi77 That Make Your Stupid 7itt7e Head Fi77 Up With Joy?” |screenname = |age= 7 sweeps |style = Capitalizes the beginning of each word to mimic emphasis and clear pronunciation, and replaces any words or word segments containing the “for” sound with the number 4. Replaces the letter L with a 7 to resemble the general shape of a Kama blade. Often speaks with condescension. |zodiac= Jupiter }} Personality :Annika is hot-headed, elitist, and naggy. She is unforgiving yet often hypocritical. She will turn easily against others for her own personal gain and constantly micromanages and corrects others when they aren't acting to her standards. She is not the type to back away from a fight and admit that she is wrong, even when she obviously is. :She never ever jumps into anything herself, letting others go first and intervening only when necessary. Often times she’ll try to charm, threaten, or convince someone to do things for her if she doesn’t feel like dirtying her hands. Whenever something doesn’t go the way she wants it to or when someone does something she doesn’t expect, she becomes extremely angry and often times gets after in some cases, gets even with whoever she feels is responsible. :Annika tries to keep everyone in line as best she can and will usually reprimand or go against anyone that defies her. If someone barks back at her or shows her up, Annika will constantly peck at people and argue with them. She will only swallow her pride if she is put in her place by someone else. :Annika tends to shut others out of her personal life unless they appeal to her interests or she believes them to be of use. Once she gets close enough to someone, she will lower her barriers and allow herself to follow them closely (and may even be extraordinarily clingy at times). Fetch Modus :Annika has Navy Sylladex Cards and uses the COROLLARY Fetch Modus. Its cards are organized in a vertical line. She only captchalogues items for emergencies, and each time she must input an estimated amount of time that will occur before she might need the item again. If she tries to retrieve an item when there is still time left on the item's card, all the cards in her Fetch Modus will "lock" into place, preventing new captchalogues and retrievals for a variable amount of time. :If Annika tries to bypass the lock or repeatedly tries to remove an item out of frustration or desperation when the modus is locked, the object's sylladex card will explode. A frustratingly terrible consequence, as Annika sees it, but a necessary one for poor judgment. The only exception to this timed rule is her strife deck, which can be used at any time for obvious reasons. Strife Specibus :Annika wields the KNIFEKIND Strife Specibus. Her weapon is two Kama tied together with a long, thin wire used to either choke a victim or as an alternative mean of attack Whipping, etc. Annika spends much of her time working with her weapons to perfect her ‘technique’. In the heat of battle, she is swift and light-footed and attacks with a barrage of slicing attacks. She is difficult to hit, but not invincible. :Annika is never the first to attack. She waits until the enemy makes a move before she strikes she is enraged, in which she is brash and irrational. She also attacks from afar by throwing one of her Kama knives and holding on to the other when needed. Annika absolutely hates to lose, yet she’ll easily accept defeat/abscond if there is no way out. Lusus :Annika’s Lusus is a gigantic scorpion named Scorpia. Scorpia is constantly angry and chastises Annika violently when she does something that she disapproves of, resulting in constant bickering and disagreements. Though cruel and strict, she is able to teach Annika what she needs to know. Scorpia doesn't often interact with the troll unless absolutely necessary, spending more time out below the high plateau that Annika's hive is rested on where the troll cannot easily follow. Hive :Annika's Hive is a small, black castle nestled on a large plateau that is close to and below some mountains. Annika's Respiteblock is rather large and dark, and all three of her windows have silk, black curtains on either side of them. Beside the one wall without a window is her recuperacoon. Next to that, she has her Red husktop on a black desk. Annika spends much of her time outside of her hive, as she enjoys the vast open space and it is an ideal training ground for her. Interests :Annika enjoys fighting, mind games chess and scenery, although there’s not much for her to look at outside her hive. She is very keen on tidiness and spends a lot of her time organizing things, although sometimes she’ll end up messing things up again without meaning to. Annika speaks to another troll in her group very often as she finds his practices intriguing, and will even speak with him about medicine, history or philosophy despite not knowing much about such subjects- just as long as she can keep the conversation going with him. Role + Land :Annika is the Witch of Mind and her element is Gravity. Annika’s land is the LAND OF SEA AND SPIRES, and its Denizen is Hydra. LOSAS is a seemingly endless ocean encased in a rocky landscape. Stemming out of some parts of the sea and the rock are large spires made of crystal, encased partially in rock. The consorts of this land are crocodiles. Ancestor :The Deceiver—a soldier in the army who was sent to finish the job of another fellow soldier who had failed to capture a pack of rebels and their leader. She was in love with a medical doctor in the army and would often bring him fresh bodies and prisoners to torture or execute as he pleased. She did so with the male soldier who failed his duty and began to love the target that the army was after. The Deceiver captured both the leader, her accomplices and the male soldier and forced him to kill the lot as punishment. Once the deed was done, she brought him to the medical troll to be tortured and executed for his crimes. Dancestor :Sheena Sentir (sh-ee-nuh sen-tear) is a very timid troll of 9 sweeps and is Annika Sentir’s Dancestor. Unlike Annika, Sheena is shy, timid, emotional, insecure and pessimistic. She constantly berates herself and talks negatively, usually bringing gloom to her team when it is not wanted. She will also cling heavily to anyone who shows her sympathy. :Sheena is rarely ever seen smiling unless she's close to someone or trusts them. In her group, only Trystn and Keslyr are close to her. Sheena : has...a...tendency to space...her...words...and...speak...with meekness...and...hesitation. :Sheena does not often know how to react to situations and may decide not to at all, much to her team's annoyance. Oddly, while she is hesitant, she has decent strength and agility and is relatively smart and perceptive of details others may miss. She has displayed her prowess under dire circumstances, though she does not always jump into action without some sort of push and can still render herself useless by hesitating. :Sheena fights with the DARTKIND strife specibus and her title is the Sylph of Mind. Gallery Witch_of_Mind.png|Witch of Mind Young_Annika.png|Young Annika Annika_Sentir_-_The_Deceiver.png|The Deceiver Sheena Sentir.png|Old image of Sheena Spritelog 2 - Sheena + Zeetus.gif|Old spritelog of Sheena and Zeetus Spritelog 1 - Sheena + Trystn.gif|Old spritelog of Sheena and Trystn Annika2019.png Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:AnnikaDoll